Work or job sites, such as industrial and construction work sites, create significant amounts of waste materials of multiple types, including but not limited to, concrete, cardboard, framing, wood scraps, lumber, metal, insulation, nails, screws, wires, glass, dirt, gravel, rocks, among others (i.e., “construction material”). Such materials often take a variety of forms, shapes or sizes and include several different sources, including waste from packaging, disposal of used materials, cut-offs, damage and the like. The materials are often heavy and bulky.
One known method of collection and disposal of such work site waste includes renting a large garbage bin. With this approach, costs can be substantial, with the rental amount including costs to deliver and pick up the large garbage bin, and the cost to dispose of the materials placed into the bin. Another known method includes sectioning off a portion of a work site. With regard to this approach, a section of a work site often must be fenced off, at least temporarily, and waste materials are transported to this area for holding before later loading (usually into a large garbage bin) and transporting them away from the site. One significant disadvantage associated with this approach is that it effectively results in gathering and removing waste products not once, but twice. This can be very costly and inefficient.
It is often desired that materials such as work site waste be stored and/or transported from time to time. In view of this and given the above considerations, it is desirable for containers within which work site waste materials are stored and/or transported to be robust and to prevent or minimize premature disposal or dispersion of such wastes into the outside environment. Nevertheless, problems have been encountered in the development of such containers.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a new or improved container assembly for containing construction waste materials and/or other substances, and/or a method of making and/or a method of using such a container assembly, which addresses one or more of the above-described issues.